


Why I want to join the Crownsguard

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Lucian Loqi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: During yet another sparring session, Loqi and Cor talk about why Loqi wants to join the Crownsguard.





	Why I want to join the Crownsguard

**Author's Note:**

> For Loqi Week Day 4 Prompt: Loqi as a Lucian.

Loqi charged Cor again, and once again got knocked to the floor.

"Have you learned anything from your training?" 

Loqi got back to his feet and glared at Cor. Usually, he was better behaved than that and didn't glare at his superior but that was the fifteenth time today he'd been flattened.

"It's only because it's you," Loqi argued. "Why are you even sparring with me?" 

Of course he knew the answer to his own question. Cor enjoyed surprising new recruits and trainees with unfair sparring matches. Loqi in particular had quickly become a favorite target. Probably due to how arrogant he'd been the first time Cor picked him. 

"You have potential." 

"I'm sure that's what you say to all the trainees." 

"Don't confuse me with Clarus."

Loqi grinned at him and prepared for another round. 

If Cor the Immortal thought he had potential, then he must be doing something right. Even if he did spend half their sessions on the floor. 

The next time he landed on the floor- after a full minute this time, a new record- Cor sat next to him. 

"Why do you want to join the Crownsguard?" 

Loqi looked up at him. Such a simple question he'd been asked numerous times, yet he felt as if his answer was more important this time. Maybe that was just the effect Cor had on people. 

"It's the Crownsguard," Loqi said. "I've always- I want to be something more than what my parents want. To do something great with myself. Being a member of the Crowsguard will do that." 

"We don't do as much as you apparently think. If you want to make a name for yourself, try for the Kingsglaive." 

"And get sent out to fight the Niffs if I do make it in?" Loqi shook his head. "I don't want to worry my parents too much. As much as I would love to go out there." 

Protecting king and country was what Loqi wanted to do with himself. More than anything. It was the highest honor he could think of, save for being linked to the king's magic like the Glaives were. 

"I've always thought you were cooler than Captain Drautos, anyway." 

That was a severe understatement. Cor was the most amazing man Loqi knew. His idol, his hero- some people insisted it was a fanboy crush, especially those that knew his sexuality, but that wasn't it at all. 

"Not because of the Immortal thing," Loqi explained when he heard Cor snort. "Well, maybe a little. You're just... You got where you are on just your strength and skill. From nothing; I mean no offense to your family."

"Drautos isn't that diff-"

"The king trusts you with his life, and you aren't even his Shield. You care about the people in the Crownsguard. You don't rely on the King's magic. And you're easier to approach." 

That last one was definitely not something Cor got often. Everyone said he was difficult to approach and talk to, but Loqi didn't find it that hard. Ignoring the fluttering in his stomach and the pounding of his heart. Talking to the person you idolize had that affect on people. 

"Are you sure that isn't a problem with where he comes from?" 

"Cor!" Loqi looked at him in offense. "What kind of man do you take me for? I have no problems with him being from outside Insomnia." 

Now. He used to share the same beliefs as his parents. Then, he had actually met non-Insomnians. 

"All right; I'm sorry for that." Cor said it with the same tone he used for everything else, but that was good enough for Loqi. "You really find me easier to approach than Drautos?" 

Loqi nodded. Despite how nervous he could get when they were talking, Cor was definitely easier to talk to. 

"Definitely. There's just something about him that... I can't explain it." Loqi laughed for a moment. "Maybe it's just the fact that he's the Captain." 

Rather than point out how much that statement didn't make sense, Cor stood and looked down at him.

"Are you in the mood to try again?"

"I can't think of any better way to prepare myself for the Crownsguard." 

"That's the spirit." What Loqi would call a grin changed Cor's expression for a moment. "On your feet; let's see what you've got."


End file.
